


Magic Is For Adults, Kids!

by Sabayon



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Dubious Morality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabayon/pseuds/Sabayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna's not sure he would have used this rune if he'd known it would deliver something more than mutually satisfying orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm REALLY late to the party! This is for lovelynobody00, who brought the series to my attention in the first place. Next chapter will be a little darker.

Gallahad stopped, one hand wrapped around Hanna's thigh and the other gripping the edge of the mattress above Hanna's head. Hanna groaned.

'Hey - hey. UGH why did you stop? C'mon…' Hanna said.

'Sorry.'

'No, that's, it's okay, are YOU okay? Gallahad?' Hanna asked, and reached up to touch his face with a sweaty hand. Gallahad grabbed it and pinned Hanna's wrist to the mattress, rolled his hips and watched with satisfaction the change on Hanna's face.

'Uh - oh god - wow - you are okay then I take it - uhH!' Hanna panted. Gallahad went faster, hoisted Hanna's leg further over his shoulder and desperately tried to pull back that feeling, the uncomfortable sensation that someone else's name had been on his lips as he was about to come.

Curled around a clammy and blissed-out Hanna some time later as he tried to make vague conversation while drifting in and out of consciousness, Gallahad stared out into the dark room. He'd discovered something that night he hadn't been expecting at all; that is, beyond the surprise that Hanna liked it a lot rougher than ever of them had realised before.

\---------------------------------

They hadn't had long to work any of that stuff out, really. It was less than two weeks earlier that Hanna had thrown down the book he was reading, bounced up from the mattress and pulled Gallahad away from the kitchen bench as he was making dinner.

'Whoa, Hanna, I've got a knife,' Gallahad said, carefully putting it down on the bench and brushing a stray bit of onion from his sleeve.

'Sorry, sorry. I've got an idea though, and it's freaking great. I just read - just now - where's my pen - ,' Hanna pushed Gallahad into the single chair and lunged for his magic marker.

'Is this magic? Never mind - I mean - is this a good idea?' Gallahad asked.

Tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, Hanna was already scrawling on his palm. 

'No stay there, seriously you're going to love it,' he muttered. 'Look,' as he flashed his hand at Gallahad.

'What is it? That's...complex for a rune, isn't it?'

Hanna advanced, beaming. 

'YEP! And I just learnt it today.'

'Wait, wha - '

Gallahad had just enough time to think about how terrible this could turn out to be when Hanna's palm smacked lightly into his cheek. And ---

Hanna's hand was warm against his face. A car horn blew in the street below the apartment. Footsteps creaked in the hallway outside.

'Um. What was supposed to happen?' Gallahad asked.

Hanna didn't answer, expression indecipherable for once. He leant in and kissed Gallahad, slowly, with his fingers carding through his hair. It made him...shiver. That didn't normally happen. 

Hanna's touch on his skin felt nice, usually, but distant, as if through several layers of clothing. He'd chalked it up to nerve endings dying and blood drying out over the last decade and tried to explain it tactfully to Hanna why he couldn't actually get it up. 

No, there was no reason to look so miserable, it had nothing to do with Hanna, who he did find attractive in a uncoordinated, springy way. He liked kissing Hanna and pushing him up till his back hit the fridge and he complained about the cold when Gallahad tugged off his jumper. Hanna made out with enthusiasm and surprising aptitude, always changing the angle when he pulled back to catch his breath. He was trying, he really was. But it was like hitting a numb limb. Hanna wasn't interested in getting off with Gallahad stone cold beside him, which itself was sweet but infuriating. 

Hanna broke away to breathe hot into Gallahad's ear, and this time he actually shuddered in response and grabbed Hanna by the belt loops. Gallahad pulled him into his lap and stared at him.

'What did you do. What did that rune do?'

Hanna grinned. 'Do you REALLY want me to explain it all now? Because I can, yanno, let me see, it's to do with circulation, get your hands out from under my shirt and listen, would you.' He gave Gallahad's lap a pat and tried to shimmy away.

That was when Gallahad had stood up with the most welcome boner of his un-life, hoisted Hanna over his shoulder and crossed the room to throw him onto the mattress.

'You can explain it later.'


	2. Chapter 2

'It's - um - a safe-cracker's rune. To get your nerves all fired up,' Hanna said, lying on the mattress and lazily folding another crane, 'When you're feeling the dial click over, on a safe, like that movie, that one with Samuel Jackson, you know? What's it called. You know the one!' 

'So…instead of using it on your fingers, you … used it on me.'

Gallahad said. He fumbled around trying to get his belt back through the loops in his pants. It was strangely uncomfortable to be a mess in front of Hanna, the boy with enough flyaway hair and mistakes and raw unfiltered expressions for the both of them. Hanna smiled at him then, vivid, and tossed the crane onto the growing pile cluttered between the mattress and the wall.

'Yeah! I wasn't sure if it was going to work. But it did, which is fucking awesome, think of all the fun we're going to have! Wanna try it again now?'

'Um ---' Gallahad began.

'Or, okay, well we don't have to. I wasn't sure if I was getting it right. Was I, I mean, were you ---' Hanna said, looking worried.

'Oh. It's not that. It was, um, good. Really good. It's been a while.' Gallahad said. And it had been good, an enthusiastic and embarrassingly quick hand-job, ginger hair falling in his eyes as Hanna panted in his ear with his hand tight around Gallahad's erection.

'No kidding!'

Gallahad couldn't help smiling in return. 

'But what I mean, Hanna, is that you don't seem up to it just now.' he said. Hanna pouted up at him and made a weak attempt to sit up. He gave up, propped himself on one elbow instead.

'I'm totally up for it! Come 'ere. Don't be so tall…and far away… please?'

Gallahad lowered himself to the mattress, resisted the pull of Hanna's skinny arms.

'I'm serious. You look exhausted. Was that because - '

'Of you? You betcha.' Hanna cut in, pulling a exaggerated wink.

'Was it because of the rune?' Gallahad asked.

Hanna flopped back down and squashed the pillow over his face, making it hard to pick out his words.

'…Yep. Probably. But you know how they work, all of them take it out of me for a little bit. Does it matter, though? It's not like I passed out or anything!' Hanna said, throwing the pillow at him. 'Geez, stop complaining! I just got you off!'

'I can repay you by ... getting back to the dinner?' said Gallahad.

'That - would - be acceptable. Yep! What are we having? No, don't tell me, let it be a surprise. Chop chop!' Hanna smirked. 'Oh and if you could toss that pillow back over here, that would be the best. Oof-!'

It was occasionally very satisfying to throw things at Hanna (soft, harmless things only). 

Gallahad leant down and snatched up the apron he’d discarded in a rush earlier. He peeled and scrubbed the sad old vegetables from the bottom of the fridge with his mind blank. The thought of someone else at the last moment, as he tightened his grip on Hanna’s hair and shirt and finally shut his eyes against the sight of Hanna’s face, was gone. It had vanished at the point he’d come, as Hanna said his name, breathless and reverent. The thought filled him with a distant annoyance. 

It took Gallahad a few minutes to notice the silence in the little flat. Hanna was asleep. He slid the vegetables in the oven to roast and slumped into the chair, tried to conjure that moment back again. Hanna didn’t look like he was going to stir for at least another hour. The night sunk down around them and the streetlights shuddered into life, and eventually Gallahad turned the oven off, and sat back down, and waited.


End file.
